Friendship to love in the supernatural
by Z-R-S-D-H-J
Summary: Mattie and Lovino have been friends for years despite the personality difference. They do have one thing in common though, they both have super natural powers. now they've been found by a school for people like them and Lovino's already been attending for a term. Now it's Mattie's turn to join the school. Will friendship turn to love? FemCanada x Lovino. May turn mature latter. R
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship to love in the supernatural**

**Chapter 1, the recap**

"Mathew, il est ici!" papa called. But he did not need to call. I had been watching out of my window for the past 5 hours and knew that he was here. Today I was off to a special boarding school, one for telepathic and telekinetic teenagers. Or as my family called us, freaks. Me and my best friend, Lovino Vargas, were freaks in our families eyes. He was telekinetic and I was telepathic. I could read every mind in this house and it was driving me crazy.

Lovino had been at the school for a year already as he was a year older. I often heard the question "why are they friends?" well the answer was when my little brother, Jacob, was 4, my parents hired a babysitter even though I was perfectly capable to look after him. at the time I was 12 and Lovino was 13. They hired him and after we put my brother to bed we would talk. He wasn't as angry back then, back when we thought we were normal.

Then Lovino told me about his powers and showed me. I thought my power was call but he could actually move things with his mind. He told me that he could never control them. I told him at had been like that for me at first but with practice and determination I had grown able to control my mind reading ability. I could block small crowds but in big crowds it was still had. It was like a concert going on in my head and I was stood next to the speakers.

Lovino tried to take the edge off outside school and as he was the only person I could not read, I was fine. We worked on his control and slowly he got better. I was fine around him as I never had to block as for some reason I could not get in his head and read his thoughts.

We never told our parents, they would never believe us. We never told anyone and Lovino only ever used his powers when we were alone.

But then one day I forgot to block when we were around our family's. their thoughts were so strong that I couldn't help it. They knew about Lovino about his powers. And they thought he was a freak. I pulled Lovino from the room and told him what I had seen. He replied that I had to be mistaken but I was persistent and finally we knew we had to tell them about me. What we did not know was that our parents were not our parents. Well, Lovino knew cause he was Italian and his family were clearly English. We started to look for our own family's and this sparked some stupid adult to come and see us. At first they thought that our little siblings were the ones with the powers, but after we proved it wasn't he was a bit shocked.

He told us that normally we would be younger around nine or ten and we told him that was when our powers had started. He was worried that we had been using our powers that long and told us that normally we would have been traced and put in this special school for people like us. It was like normal school starting in year 4 and ending in year 11 before starting their version of college until we can fully control our powers. He said that we would skip the school and go straight to the college as Lovino was already sixteen and I would turn sixteen after the Christmas holidays. He would leave now and I at the end of the Christmas holidays.

So he left and I felt like something was missing. My family would not even talk to me and if they did would always be calling me a freak. The people at school seemed to be able to tell something was wrong to, always avoiding me and the teachers never called on me. Even my hockey team acted like I was invisible. One word rotated round their heads, every were in the school. Freak. Freak. FREAK. I practiced and practiced at blocking until I could block everyone, even when I was in school. By half term I could pick and choose whose thoughts I wanted to hear.

I was impatient to join Lovino at the school, if only to get away from the accusing stares of my family. But I couldn't wait to see my best friend again and as the Christmas holidays rolled around even my family could not dole the excitement I was feeling. Although being excluded from Christmas did dampen my spirits slightly and found myself staying in my den more often.

Years ago when I was younger I found a hollow leading to a small room just bigger than a double bed. I painted it red and filled it with my favourite things. I moved my telly and computer in there and strangely my parents never noticed. I never told them about my den and they never noticed. Now I think that it was the right decision as I could hide and they would never know where I was.

But now it was time to say goodbye. All my stuff was packed, the only things I was leaving behind were the television, computer and the rest of the furniture. I had emptied and sealed the room so my brother's would never find it. For the last four hours I had been staring out the window waiting for him. now I hurtled down the stairs and strait into his arms. "Lovino!" I cried as I made impact.


	2. leaving

**Ok, sorry this took so long and thank you to those who commented and/or followed. I'm actually going to have to stop posting for all my fanficts for a while. It's none of your bloody business why just that I am. I will still be writing them and most probably post several chapters at once when I start posting again. So until then satisfy yourself with other more brilliant authors and make sure you continue to read when I return. mi mancherai!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2, leaving_**

"What's it like? Are the people there nice? Did you miss me?" I babbled as I pulled back to get a good look at him.

"Mattie," he chuckled, "you still act like a little kid. The schools great, the people are questionable and, yes, I missed you." I pulled him upstairs, away from the horrid stares and relieved looks from my family. "Mattie, what's wrong? I know you're in a hurry and all but slow down, you're pulling my arm off."

"Sorry," I slowed down once we got to the top of the stairs and let go.

"What's up?" he questioned. I didn't answer and he pulled me to a stop just outside my room. "What is wrong with you?" he said, slowly and deliberately. I pulled away from him opened my door and pushed him inside, step inside myself and locked the door. "What the hell? Are you feeling all right? Seriously, that hurt, Mat!" he cried from where he'd fallen.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "They don't want me around and I don't want to be around. I don't want to even speak to them. I want out of here and quick. Even the kids at school think I'm a freak. I'm lucky I learned to block them all out or I would be crazy by now. So be quite and help me!" that was most likely the most I'd said to anyone since he left.

"Wait, Mattie, you learned to block everyone at school." He let out a low whistle and his face changed from anger to shock too proud "that's great, although I wouldn't let the school know about that. The school doesn't teach the kids how to control their powers until they join the college. "They have to have a normal education first," they said when I first got there and explained the way it all worked. I decided that I would pretend that couldn't control my powers, and I think you should do the same, so that I didn't look like even more of a freak." he continued to talk while I packed the last few things in to a small rucksack.

"Done," I announced cutting him off. He let out a small hum and then peered around the room.

"Are we taking the television to? And the bed? Computer?" he joked, although he looked hopefully at the computer. I shook my head, casting one last look around the room to triple check that I had everything. "What's up Mat, you seem… I don't know just weird. And why are you taking everything. You're coming back every big holiday like-"

"No, I'm not actually. I'm being kicked out," I spat. "They need this room for something else. Or someone else. Now that I'm sixteen, I'm a legal adult and can look after myself." I didn´t bother to hide my anger and tears. He could hear it in my voice. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry on his should as I finally broke down.

"They actually kicked you out. That's harsh. At least my family said I could come back anytime, once they got used to the thought of me being able to make things move. Ssh, Mattea. You'll find a new family. You can stay with mine in the hol's if you want."

I snapped. "No. I can't. Because my so called family told me straight that they don´t want to see me again. Even if I don't want to see them again myself, I would still like to have thought that thirteen years would have at least made them care. Did you know that? I was three when they took me in. they at least had the decency to tell me about my real family. But the way they talked about them. "Your mother was a bitch who deserved what she got. And your father was a cheating low life who made your mother that way. My husband, her brother, hasn't spoken to her since she ran off with that French jerk and then we are informed that both have died leaving a set of twins behind. I refused to take both of you and choose you because you look half way normal. You brother, on the hand, had severe behavioural difficulties." My so called mother told me. And my father, "we thought we were blessed when you came along, even if it was by horrid circumstances. Now we know that all you have ever been is a curse. Your just like you mother you know that, with your stupid powers. She could do it to. And so could your stupid, no good, asshole of a father." How nice a way for me to find out about my parents. And that's not even enough information. Even my stupid 'brother' has got in on the act. He's been repeating every word that was said every time he sees me. So even if I could come back I wouldn´t!"

Throughout my explosion he had stared at me and his eyes had slowly grown darker. It was his whistle that shut me up. "Wow, I think that's the most you've ever said in one go before," he joked. Then he seemed to become aware of something and his tone shifted into something between fear and worry. "Mattie, calm down." But I could see he wasn't looking at me, more like over my shoulder. I was pissed now. The only one who cared about me couldn't even look me in the eye.

I turned and gasped, "What are you doing?" There floating about a metre off the ground was my suitcases. I turned round to find that he had moved closer as if hypnotised. Then he stopped, shook his head and stared his gaze flicking from me to the suitcases.

"Mattie, that's not me," he said. "I can't use my powers outside the school anymore. They give you these stupid tag's that stop it from transmitting or something." He rolled up his sleeve, displaying something that looked like a prison tag. I glared at him, "I'm telling the truth, I swear."

Maybe it was his voice, or maybe it was eyes I don't know but I believed him. It might also be the fact that he was wearing that weird bracelet; he never wore anything like that. He once refused a friendship bracelet on his birthday. "Mattie, you need to calm down." he said.

"What the… how? Am I doing this?" I whispered, watching my bags float about. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to Lovino with wide eye.

"I think it is you. But you have to stop," he said.

"How? I don´t know how! This is your talent not mine!" I practically shrieked. The bags bumped into the walls with a bang and without even thinking about it I pulled them away, keeping them in the middle of the room.

He looked at me, with that delicious- I mean annoying smirk on his lips. "Well you seem to be able to control them enough to keep them away from the walls, so stop panicking."

"Stop panicking?! I read minds, not float objects in the air! That's your skill!" I yelled. I slapped my hand over my mouth when I felt my 'parents' pause. Lovino looked at me as if I was crazy and was about to speak when I slapped my free hand over his own lips just as my 'mother' yelled through the door. "Mattea. What are you doing in their! Hurry up and finish packing we want to start painting."

Lovino eyes widened as I shouted back "nearly done, Katrina!" I waited until I heard her walk away before glaring at Lovino and removing my hand from my own mouth so I could speak. "Just tell me how to get them down, and then get me out of here. I will talk in the car," I practically hissed.

I removed my other hand off his mouth. He moved around and away from me and then whispered in my ear, "They already are." I turned around to see him grabbing two of my suitcases and turning round. I unlocked the door and grabbed my backpack and two suit cases before following him to the car.

We loaded three of my suitcases in the boot and placed the biggest in the back. Lovino went back for my last few bags as I didn't want to set foot in that house again. He threw all on the backseat with the suitcase. "Don't you want to say goodbye?" he asked as he sat in the driver's seat.

I laughed. "No! They said their goodbyes when they announced that I would never set foot in their house again." I slung my back pack on the floor, pulled out my black hoodie and put it on. Then I slide into the seat, pulled one of the hairbands off my wrist and pulled my sort hair in to a high ponytail. I look in the mirror, and pulled my earrings out. I rolled down the window and was just about to throw them out of the now moving car.

"Hey! I brought you those. You can't throw them!" he yelped, grabbing my wrist. I look at them and realised he was right.

"Sorry, I thought they were the ones I got for Christmas from them. I already got rid of all the jewellery they gave me. I wanted to make sure everything they gave me is gone," I mumbled.

"What about the cloths they gave you? And did you make sure to keep the stuff I got you?" he asked, glancing at me. He hadn´t taken his hand off my wrist and I had to think through the electric jolts that was sending through my arm.

"I burned most of my cloths. Anything I wasn´t sure about I put in the smallest suitcase. They mostly consist on dresses and skirts with the odd t-shirt and pair of jeans in there. And all the jewellery, except the hoops in my hand and the necklace you gave me for my birthday last year."

"Okay," he strung the word out. "What´s in all the suitcases and bake packs then?"

"I went shopping," I replied, jerking my arm out of his grasp so he could drive properly.

"And where did you get the money?" he asked, placing his hand back on my arm.

"My parents split bank account. Turns out that for they left half their bank account to me and the other half to my brother. And that they had a lot of money. So I just asked the bank for a credit card went shopping and then burnt what I didn't want." I looked down at the earrings in my hand and debated whether to put them back in.

"why don't you just put one in?" Lovino asked, after a good ten minutes silence. "that way you could have one of the earrings that I gave you in but could hide it with your hair. Or you could always pretend to be a boy. Yer, I dare you to pretend to be a boy for the first day. you coud get away with it. you live in baggy hoodies that hide the small figure you have and you never wear dresses or skirts. You even wear boys jeans for crying out loud." He babbled on like this for most of the journey, with me making the occasional comment.

This was pretty normal for us, him talking and me commenting when I felt like it. today, though, even by my standards I was quite. I said all of three sentences in a whole hour. I was to wrapped up in my own thoughts to pay much attention to what Lovino was talking about.

"Mattea, are you okay?" he asked. I shrugged and continued to stare out the window. "whats wrong? Your to quite, even for you." I shrugged again. "right that's it!" he muttered and when we got to the next gas station he pulled of and parked in the deserted car park. "right, tell me what is going on in that fucking head of yours! NOW!"

* * *

**So as I said at the start, I won't be posting for a while. Sorry! It's just that I have some stuff going on at the moment. I am not abandoning this fict, just resting it. I'm doing the same with my other story. Also I am still looking for a beta. I don't mind people reviewing my mistakes until I get one so that I can improve it. So in the language of my favourite character: addio per ora e spero vi sia piaciuto!**


	3. AN

Hello readers,

Now I really hate these things when I read, so I'll keep it short.

I'm sorry that it's nearly been a year since I updated this story but my life was highly demanding. Unfortunately, my laptop broke and I had to get a new one so I lost all my saved work on that and the memory stick I had it all backed up on has gone missing. If I find it than I will be updating within then next two months, if not then I will have to close this story and put it up for adoption.

Again, I'm really sorry but my luck has never been good. My friend, who is Harry Potter mad, say's I must be related to him as I have the Potter luck.

Over and out,

Z-R-S-D-H-J

P.S Has anyone figured out what the initials stand for. I'll give you a clue, it's all the names that I came up with if I had any daughters. Have fun.


End file.
